Invaders from Far Beyond
Invaders from Far Beyond was a Harbian animated television series that originally ran from Fall of 1969 to Spring of 1976. The series takes place several weeks after a fictional war fought between a parody of the United Soviette Republics -- named Unisav Communist Union -- and an alliance between Harbitros and Domi Concordia. The war, which was truly an overly exaggerated parody of the Concordian-Govindan War, had nearly caused nuclear warfare to afflict Junope. However, the UCU was defeated by the Capitalist Forces and peace unfurled as the communists faced their consequences. However, after this, an alien invasion commences, which forces Junope to take drastic measures in order to try and combat the extraterrestrial assailants. This series has been applauded and praised for its story-telling finesse, as well as smooth animation during the era of its original run. Season One and Two The first season features the premise aforemented in its pilot episode, "They Came from the Far Beyond Part I" and its immediate follow-up, "They Came from the Far Beyond Part II". The remainder of season one depicted Junope scavenging to form a Planetary Defense Team as they actively combat the invading aliens. The four main characters of the series were introduced chronologically in the following episodes: HEA Agent Solomon Frost in the pilot episode "They Came from the Far Beyond Part I", Concordian Paracorp veteran John Baxter in the third episode "Junope Under Siege", Harbian aviator and UFOlogist Daisy Kane in the fifth episode "Attack on Ostlyn Part I", and former Soviette cosmonaut Jean-Luc Laurale in the season one finale "Unexpected Company". The mentioned season finale ended with the Planetary Defense Team gaining assistance from a Soviette cosmonaut who had previously been held in a corporate prison after the events of the War Against Communism. The second season began several weeks after "Unexpected Company" and focused on the growth of the team, both in strength, skill, and as friends. The season finale, "War of Strength" depicted the aliens attempting an invasion against Vinylla City, to which the full might of the Concordian Armed Forces -- plus the Planetary Defense Team -- eventually fought back. This point in the series showed that the invading alien forces were not as invincible as previously depicted or thought in-universe. Season Three, Four, and Five The third, fourth, and fifth seasons depicted the Planetary Defense Team growing in expertise and strength as the series carried on. The third season took place a month after the events "War of Strength". During this season, the PDT captured an alien flying saucer and refurbished it to be their Mobile Command Center, which they named Daydreamer. Allowing the Corporatocracy of Harbitros to also study the technology of the spaceship, the humans began to develop weaponry and vehicles that could take the fight to the aliens in space. The fourth season featured an unsuccessful counter-invasion against the alien mothership, which had hid itself behind the Moon until its debut in the season four finale "Fight Amongst the Stars". However, many of the alien vessels during the battle were destroyed, and the aliens had faced obvious damages. The fifth season began with the two-part season premiere, "Revenge Part I" and "Revenge Part II", in which the aliens began an even more forceful invasion of Junope than its original. This invasion featured new infantry by the aliens, including large spherical robots. The second part of the premiere ended with the aliens occupying Larusia, where the vanquished and weakened UCU remained. They also had occupied parts of San Locura, Domi Concordia, and even several islands off mainland Harbitros. Season five featured the Planetary Defense Team attempting to remove the alien presences from these locations, but only managed to push them back in Domi Concordia and Harbitros. The season five finale, "Action and Reaction" depicted Domi Concordia growing impatient with the aliens, and launched a large sum of its nuclear arsenal toward the alien mothership. Unexpectedly, the nukes physically damaged the ship, thus showcasing to humankind the weakness of the aliens. Harbitros then began to fire upon the mothership, as the Planetary Defense Team made great strides to quickly remove the dumbfounded aliens off of Junope -- this time successfully accomplishing their mission. However, just before the mothership was destroyed, it sent a massive energy beam into space -- of which its purpose was unknown. Season Six: Prospect The sixth and final season of'' Invaders from Far Beyond'' was named Prospect, and starts off several months after the events of the end of Season five, in which the aliens had seemingly been defeated by Junope and its Planetary Defense Team. During its season premiere, "A New Era Part I", Harbians, Concordians, and most other capitalist nations were depicted as utilizing salvaged and reverse-engineered alien spacecraft. It also showed a temporarily split up PDT -- Solomon Frost returning to his work as an HEA operative, John Baxter vacationing on a tropical island, Daisy Kane becoming a university professor and teaching about UFOlogy and alienology, and Jean-Luc Laurale becoming a well-respected and commemorated scientist amongst the Harbian science community. However, in "A New Era Part II", Harbian space radars picked up encroaching space vessels. Upon inspection, a much larger invasion force of aliens were approaching Junope -- this time with three motherships, and a fleet much greater than the previous. Shortly after signaling the return of the PDT members, the seemingly weak and comatose Unisav Communist Union initiated an attack against Harbitros and Domi Concordia's coasts with advanced weaponry. The UCU then revealed its leader to be an alien. Throughout Season Six: Prospect, the PDT, Harbitros, Domi Concordia, and San Locura fought virulently against the returning aliens and the UCU. Using the alien technology they gained, the humans had a much easier time combatting their enemies. In the penultimate episode, "The Gold Mold Burns", the UCU alien leader entered a massive robot, and then began to invade mainland Harbitros -- driving a warpath toward its capital of Ostlyn, which has since flourished since the season one episodes featuring an invasion against it. However, before reaching the outskirts of the city, the Planetary Defense Team had entered the giant mech and eventually defeated its pilot, ipso facto defeating the Unisav Communist Union. Within the giant alien robot, Solomon Frost discovered that it had space-faring properties, and used such features to blast the robot into space -- leading humankind's largest battlefleet to combat the triad of alien motherships and their auxiliary fleet. The series finale, "A Space Prospect" began immediately where "The Gold Mold Burns" left off, in which a massive space battle between humans and aliens was imminent. The battle then sparked, with the PDT in their giant robot accelerating toward the motherships. Entering the first, the PDT used the robot to smash their way to what was seemingly its reactor core. After damaging it beyond repair, they escaped before the mothership exploded. The same occurred for the second one, though this time the robot was damaged and lost an arm. Upon approaching the third and final mothership, the Planetary Defense Team noticed that it was much larger than the previous. Upon entering it, a larger, unique-looking alien approached them and used telekinesis to tear the giant robot apart, causing the the four protagonists to fall onto the ground before the alien -- which revealed itself to be the Alien Emperor. After awaking in his throne room, the PDT found themselves locked in a prison cell beside the Emperor's throne. Using advanced HEA technology, Solomon Frost secretly cut through the cell. Devising a plan with his friends, Solomon ran in front of the Emperor as a distraction. Behind the surprised alien, however, was Daisy using her jetpack to boost herself over the Emperor. hiding behind him were Jean-Luc and John. Upon Solomon signaling them, Daisy boosted at full force toward the Emperor's head, smacking it with downward momentum. At the same time, Jean-Luc and John slammed their bodies into the alien's legs, and the leader of the alien forces landed face-down on the throne floor. Using this as his opportunity, Solomon ran toward the large alien and used a freeze ray to freeze them fallen enemy. The four then ran toward where they assumed the reactor was, as they battled against aliens. Upon reaching the reactor, they realized they would need a ship to escape -- as the robot was destroyed. They found an armed flying saucer and began to fire at the reactor. After it was terminally damaged, the PDT accelerated forward, but found they could not move. Upon looking out of the ship, they saw the Emperor had dethawed and was gripping them with telekinesis. Knowing they would all die if he kept his grip, Jean-Luc leaped out of the ship and fell toward the Emperor, delivering a powerful punch to his face. With this blow, the flying saucer quickly sped through the detonating interior of the final mothership. Upon exiting, the Emperor's capital ship exploded in great fire. Shortly thereafter, the aliens retreated by jumping out of the Aubade System. Though humanity was saved, the Planetary Defense Team -- and later all of Junope -- lamented Jean-Luc Laurale's death. Spin-off Invaders from Far Beyond's creator, Jacob Goartz, planned to create a direct spin-off of the series, but died before doing so. His daughter, however, spent several decades collecting all his notes and piecing together his concepts to help his plans come into full fruition. The spin-off, which premiered in 2005, is named Prospect Frontier, and takes place over 40 years after the events of "A Space Prospect". The spin-off has a brand new cast, and only featured the main cast of the original series in its pilot episode, where it summarized its predecessor. Category:TV Series Category:Avarice Category:Programming Produced by Temporal Media Category:Far Beyond Franchise